


Meet Me Halfway (Lost Girl Drabbles)

by Kitty_Nebula



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Nebula/pseuds/Kitty_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on various prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to get my Muse back into writing fic so I decided to follow a prompt table posted on 100_prompts on LJ
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I just play with them because I can, and if they were mine then Dyson/Kenzi as a couple would be canon

Prompt 28 – Snow

Kenzi smiled as she lifted her face to the sky and stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake, spinning around as the snow fell on her up turned face. She’d always loved the snow even when she was on the streets, there was something magical about the way it blanketed the world around you and changed the shapes of familiar places and made the sounds of life quieter. There was a peace to it that was sadly missing from everyday life.

A soft crunch in the snow behind her made her turn quickly to see who or what was behind her, causing her to lose her footing and fall on her ass.

“OW!”

A warm hand locked around her wrist pulling her upright again, and she was pulled against a very solid, very Dyson shaped chest.

“D-Man, you really shouldn’t sneak up on a girl like that.” She glared as she regained her footing, wiping snow off her hands and onto her jeans.

Dyson grinned and released his hold on her,

“Well if you didn’t wear six inch heels in snow, then, _maybe_ I wouldn’t have had to help you up.”

Kenzi narrowed her eyes,

“Hey! Do _not_ diss the boots Kujo, these are my best Gucci knock offs!” she bent down to stroke the leather and promptly lost her footing again, only this time she fell against Dyson and sent him flying too. He landed with a loud “Oomph” as his back hit the floor.

“Ooops” she grinned completely unrepentant. “Looks like you’re not so stable on the snow either Wolf man.”

Dyson looked at her then let out a laugh, which to Kenzi’s mind he didn’t do nearly enough, soon they were both laughing so hard the tears were running down their faces. Dyson glanced at Kenzi a smile still gracing his lips, even though both of them were getting damp butts from sitting in snow. “Snow Angels?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Kenzi nodded and laid back in the snow, he followed her lead and their fingertips touched, warm against the snow as they made Snow Angels in the parking lot of the Dal. 

She really did love it when it snowed.


	2. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based on the prompt Clean – Dyson learns that Kenzi likes to be clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second prompt off my table and I'm really not sure if this has turned out as I wanted it to, or if I should have ended it where I did, but for better or worse I'm posting, I hope someone at least enjoys it :)

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I just play with them because I can, and if they were mine then Dyson/Kenzi as a couple would be canon 

Prompt 9 – Clean

Kenzi watched in horror as the thing they’d been chasing down lurched and wobbled toward her, its gelatinous mass throbbing and pulsating like a really bad stress toy.

“KENZI – DUCK!”

Hale and Dyson shouted in unison, unfortunately it was a second too late as Mr Blobby exploded, rather spectacularly all over Kenzi.

She was stunned for a moment, then reality kicked in as goop started to run down her face and into her eyes.

“Get it off me!” Her tone was a couple notches above her normal range and Dyson winced slightly.

They just stared at her before Hale started to laugh. Kenzi was covered head to toe in Blue goop and she was frantically shaking her arms trying to rid herself of the goo, this just made Hale laugh even more.

“GET IT OFF ME!” She screeched at the laughing Siren.

Hale was now almost doubled over with laughter, but Dyson could see Kenzi was beyond pissed.

“Hale, knock it off.” He slapped the Siren on the back in warning.

“GET. IT.OFF. ME. NOW!” Kenzi was fast approaching her own explosion as Dyson made his way to where she was standing, still trying to dislodge goo from her body.

“Kenz, it’s ok, Magvetches aren’t tox-“

“I don’t care what the frack it is Dyson – just get this stuff OFF ME!”

The use of his full name instead of one of her usual nicknames made him realise that she was seriously freaking out. The small whimper she let out as some of the slime ran down her cheek tugged at something in Dyson. He’d seen Kenzi fight off Fae twice her size, she’d saved his ass on more than one occasion and she’d taken on the Norn to get his love back. Yet here she was covered in goo and she looked like a lost, frightened girl and that wasn’t Kenzi.

“Ok Kenz, we’ll get you cleaned up, my loft is two blocks from here, and it will be quicker than taking you home.”

She nodded frantically in agreement, scared to reply in case the goo got in her mouth.

“Hale, I’ll meet you back at the Dal; I’m taking Kenzi to get cleaned up. Tell Trick what happened.” Hale waved his acknowledgement and headed back to the car.

Dyson turned back to Kenzi and wiped a rivulet of slime off her cheek, 

“C’mon let’s get you cleaned up.” 

They made it back to his loft in under five minutes, Kenzi was grateful for the fact it was dark and they’d only passed a couple of homeless people who hadn’t given them a second look.

Dyson ushered her straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower and he saw her shoulders visibly relax at the sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub.

“Towels are there, “he pointed under the sink. “Use whatever you need Kenz, I’ll go make us food”

Kenzi just hummed in agreement as she started to strip off causing Dyson to beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen as her clothes landed with a splat on his bathroom floor. Kenzi was already climbing in the shower as he closed the door behind him.

“Mmmm hot watery goodness come to Mama!” she sighed happily as the water beat down on her.

Forty five minutes later and Dyson was stirring the pot of sauce he’d made for their pasta waiting on Kenzi finally finishing in the shower. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Kenzi appeared in a cloud of steam and just a towel.

“D-man one teensy tiny problem...”

Dyson’s eyes raked over her barely covered form, thoroughly enjoying the view.

“I don’t see a problem Kenz, you’re clean, and I made food...” He smirked as he threw a shirt in her direction. “And now you have clean clothes as well. Go get dressed before the food gets cold.”

“Nice save Wolf Boy.” She caught the shirt and disappeared back into the bathroom. She re emerged wearing his shirt and a pair of boxers she’d found in the pile of clean washing in the linen basket.

“Now you mentioned food D?”

“Sure and while we eat you can tell me why you have a thing about being clean.”

Kenzi grimaced, “It’s a long story D that involves my cousin Nikolai and week old Jello shots.”

“Jello shots?”

“Uh huh it was very traumatic.”

~fin~


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Fluff with absolutely no plot what so ever, Drabble based on the prompt I’m here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah my Muse is obviously feeling a tad on the naughty side as this idea would just not let me be. It’s been a while since I wrote any smut so please take that into account before any flames come my way as I really hope this isn’t too romance novel like *runs away to hide*

**I’m Here**

She was in the warm place.

The safe place.

The place where reality and dreams were blurred around the edges but still merged seamlessly into each other. 

That blissful time where anything could be possible as long as you didn’t open your eyes. 

She was surrounded in warmth and her body felt as if it was floating and that’s when she thought she felt something brush her skin as soft as a feather. Her skin prickled with remembrance and no small amount of longing. The touch came again, only it lasted longer this time and goose bumps sprung on her skin in the wake of the touch. 

She leaned into the sensation, encouraging, hoping. 

The next time the touch was firmer, a calloused finger tracing the line of her shoulder, wending its way slowly across the base of her neck, tracking liquid sensation across her skin as it followed a path down her spine. The sensation bloomed into heat as lips ghosted the same course across her burning skin. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as fingers trailed along her side before settling on her hip, his thumb moving backwards and forwards in a hypnotising cadence that had her slipping further into that place between waking and sleeping. His lips were now joined by his tongue, tasting her skin, marking her, stoking the fire in her belly into a slow burn. His thumb never ceasing its rhythmic movement against her hip, anchoring her to this moment.

He shifted closer to her, his lips teasing the spot just below her ear, his breath warm and familiar against her skin. Her hand moved of its own will coming up to his face to hold him to her, her fingers grazing along his jaw. His lips left their current occupation as he turned his face into the touch, kissing her palm.

He had so many kisses, and normally she loved the feeling of being lost in his kiss, he kissed her like the world could end at any moment, but her favourites were always when he was taking his time in learning every inch of her. When they just had the time to be and the world wasn’t trying to keep them apart.

She shifted closer to him, his arm coming to settle around her waist, his thumb continuing its slow back and forth motion against her belly. He huffed a laugh against her ear as she rubbed the top of her foot along the back of his leg encouraging him closer. She felt him hard and hot against her back and hummed in approval as he pressed closer still. Her fingers caught in his hair, keeping him close.

His fingers stroked a path further down her belly and she shifted allowing his fingers to slide between her legs. A soft growl rumbled in his chest when he found her wet for him, his finger ghosting across her clit eliciting a whimper from her.

“Open your eyes”

Her mind told her not to, but her heart wouldn’t listen, she loved to lose herself in his fathomless gaze as he bought her body to unimaginable heights. She rolled onto her back opening her eyes as he commanded. A soft smile spreading across her face at the look he was giving her. His gaze went from her eyes to her lips as he swooped in to kiss her.  
She pulled him closer her fingers sliding across his shoulders and into his hair, anchoring him to her as their tongues caressed and slid against each other, teeth nibbling and breaths mingling in an ages old dance.

His hands moved across her skin igniting fire and stoking the flames that felt like they could consume her, her hands mirrored his, mapping the contours of his muscles so they would forever be etched in her memory, her nails scratching and teasing a path over his lower back making him hum in appreciation.

One hand trailed along her side before coming to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing across her nipple making her shiver, not to be outdone she slid her hands between them to massage his cock, making his eyes almost roll back in his head at the sensation. He was so thick and ready for her she could feel her body pulsing in anticipation of his solid length filling her over and over.

“Keep that up and this will be over before it’s started.”

She merely winked at him and carried on her exploration, he retaliated by plunging two fingers into her, smirking when she whimpered her hips automatically canting against his hand to try and get more friction.

“Shhh, soon love, soon.” He murmured against her neck.

The slow push and pull of his fingers were aided by his thumb brushing her clit on every thrust. She sought his mouth again, kissing him to keep herself from coming too soon under his skilful ministrations. He kept up the slow rhythm until she thought she would go mad from the sensations wracking her body. 

Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and he pulled back to watch her come apart on his fingers, her back arched and she cried out his name, her eyes hooded as her body shuddered out her release. He licked his fingers before moving in to kiss her again.

Pulling him closer she began to stroke him again, his eyes sliding shut as her thumb rubbed across the head of his cock.

“Please.” She breathed in his ear and that was all the encouragement he needed to slide into her.

She sighed as he filled her, her legs wrapping around him allowing him to sink deeper. She would never get enough of this feeling, of having him inside her, of feeling like they were one. He started to move and her mind went blank. They became lost in the rhythm, their bodies pushing and sliding together. She felt the wave of her orgasm building and building before the wave broke and she convulsed around him shattering into a million pieces, he thrust against her twice more before his own orgasm left him breathless and panting.

They lay intimately entwined together as their bodies slowed, her fingers stroking across his shoulders as she felt sleep tugging her back to its embrace, he shifted so he was on his back with her tucked into his side, pulling the covers over them to keep the chill of the night at bay.

“Sleep love, I’m here.” He murmured into her hair as she allowed her mind and body to drift back to that warm place between sleeping and waking safely wrapped in the arms of her lover.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053437) by [Kitty_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Nebula/pseuds/Kitty_Nebula)




End file.
